


the space between two univserses

by BelievingOreo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: This is their second chance, a chance for retribution. It's the space between two separate universes and the time it takes to reach them.A small collection of snippets of Vriska and Terezi during the 3 years on the meteor in the retcon timeline.





	1. reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for clicking this is my first hs fanfic is like 5 whole years !! can u believe it? me neither. i reread it all in two weeks and got mad bc hussie was too afraid of how powerful theyd become if he gave their characterization the spotlight
> 
> idk how much there'll be or if ill ever finish it/add more but shrug
> 
> so this is mostly bc i love attention and want to get a hold of writing their characters in case i decide 2 write smth longer ever and i dont... really write so please be gentle thxxxx > :::;*

The meteor lurched under her feet, and suddenly was encased in the scent of apples and mustard, Terezi used her sword cane to subtly keep her balance as the dorks around her stumbled slightly. She stood and faced the Green Sun feeling it’s warmth fade away while listening to everyone else behind her gather themselves. 

Her mind was far away and was trapped replaying the moment when she thought that Vriska had to be killed. Vriska really did train John right, Terezi pulled herself closer inwards just thinking about what would have happened if she did go through with killing Vriska. Stabbing her in the back no less! It was a spit in the face to all their sweeps of friendship and sisterhood. What happened to justice, to the Terezi who cared for her friends? 

How was killing her the only choice, how did she sink to Vriska’s own level of killing the people she called friends? Was she really the same person who not too long ago told Dave that reality was “SOM3TH1ND TH3Y 4R3 M4K1NG 3V3RY MOM3NT.” And that instead she succumbed to what she thought was the reality of having to kill her friend? 

These sort of thoughts kept swirling in her mind endlessly, turning to face her friends on the meteor, being able to pick out that special blueberry scent from the rest only mildly helped. Terezi wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but it seemed that Vriska was basking in her victorious life as always, and seemed to enjoy taking advantage of Gamzee’s sudden regained docility. 

The scent of the scene before her brought a small smile to her lips, yet even then Terezi was not freed from the cruel claws of her own mind. Somehow she couldn’t put her heart into the festivities before her, perhaps because of what she almost did. But somehow it felt even deeper than that, something older, something that always existed within her that prevented her from feeling comfortable with what was as best a scenario as these kids could get. 

Somehow while lost in thought, Vriska had managed to approach Terezi without notice and when she placed a gentle hand on Terezi’s arm the other girl had jumped. When Terezi focused again on the world before her, she first smelt orange creamsicle and wondered what the other Seer needed from her. But instead of the accompanying lavender, Terezi caught Vriska’s signature blueberry instead and she wondered how the confusion could have happened. 

“Hey, could we talk?” Vriska’s voice was softer than she’s ever heard it before. Not unsure, never unsure, but more cautious if she had to put any word to it at all. 

Before Terezi could even respond thought, Vriska’s hand slid down her arm and grabbed her’s. Vriska then pulled her along and back into the meteor. After a short minute of walking in the empty hallways, Vriska found what she was looking for, which happened to be a small alcove on the way to their personal transportalizers.

Terezi could hear Vriska taking a deep breath, as if she was readying herself for something. She could smell the confusion and betrayal underneath something else. Something that hadn’t ever come from Vriska before, relief?

“Would you have really killed me?” There was only inches between the two, their heads bowed towards one another. Terezi assumed Vriska was looking where she still held the other’s hand, but Terezi herself could only smell the combination of blueberry and eucalyptus. 

The silence between the two girls was pensive and contemplative, eventually Terezi decided to break it with her answer. “Yes… No… I don’t know. Maybe?” 

Vriska nodded slowly and Terezi could feel her cheek brush against her own temple lightly. Vriska voice came again from right above her ear, when had she even moved closer?

“I think you were going to, why else would John had come stopped me, you yourself apparently sent him here.” Terezi could smell something new from Vriska’s words was it pride? Why would she be proud, Terezi almost KILLED her.

Oh wait.

It actually made sense for Vriska to be proud of that in retrospect, it’s something she would have done without a single moment of hesitation. 

Vriska continued on, words becoming more and more unsure, “Obviously that was for the best. Who else is going to save you losers from your own self destruction?” 

Terezi scoffed lightly at this point. “If anything it’s me saving everyone’s asses from your mess as usual.” She could tell Vriska was annoyed by that, but that was good. That was something she knew how to handle. 

Vriska made to reply with what was undoubtedly a snarky comment to Terezi, perhaps even picking at the events from earlier, and following it Terezi could tell that their relationship would continue on and finally develop into the kismesistude that Vriska had wanted for so long. Or she could interrupt here and instead and their relationship would go down a different path, one more positive for both. Something outside the twisted cycle their ancestors started. So she simply beat Vriska to the punch. Took a dive into something new between them.

“I’m glad.”

Vriska stopped whatever she was doing, and looked down at Terezi, even going so far as to lean back and looked down at her. Terezi couldn’t see Vriska, but she felt her staring in surprise. So she lifted her face to the other and smiled, a smile that was more a baring of teeth than anything else but a smile all the same.

“I’m glad I didn’t kill you. I’m glad you didn’t die and I’m glad that we might have this chance to start again. If you wanted to obviously.” 

Terezi could feel the slight warmth from her own cheeks and she let out a helpless laugh at the end. Vriska was shocked still, Terezi couldn’t even feel her breath. They started at each other or really, Vriska stared at Terezi while she simply waited patiently. Terezi removed her hand from Vriska’s and instead wrapped both arms around her skinny shoulders. 

Vriska’s entire body shuddered as she leaned forward and shakily sighed into Terezi’s hair. “Yeah I……I would like that.”

Terezi nodded, “Your crimes can’t be forgiven, or forgotten but I think we can work it out. We’ve got time.” She held the space between them, neither pushing Vriska away or pulling her closer. 

They still had a lot to work through, for both of them but she had a feeling they would figure it out. Both of them together. They were Team Scourge, they could do anything together. Not even a universe killing game could stop them when they were together.


	2. whats a pale relationship if it isnt a little bit red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell if i know what im doing lol
> 
> btw the tags are only if i ever actually do what i tell myself i will also why do i only ever upload in the middle of the night we dont know
> 
>  
> 
> [vrisrezi](https://open.spotify.com/track/2LBqCSwhJGcFQeTHMVGwy3) ok the link is dead rip its die for you by the weekend tho

He has her trapped against the wall, in a classic move called the troll kabedon, the most obvious way to express black feelings for someone else. Terezi grimaces at the look in his eyes, the hatred that didn’t seem to make any sense directed to her of all people. It didn’t rally her up like her own past black flirting with Vriska once had nor the time when Karkat had confused her with his black/flushed flirting. This just made Terezi feel dirty and lesser than she was. And perhaps if this were another timeline, one where she did things she might have fallen for his disgusting attempts.

But this isn’t, instead Terezi uses her sword cane to push Gamzee off the wall and away from her. In his surprise he is knocked off balanced and then tripped by a certain sneaky bluebelle who popped out from below the floor.

Vriska grinned up towards Terezi, while Terezi bared her own teeth back at her. Leaning forward, she helped lift the blueberry joy out of her hole. Perhaps Terezi kept Vriska’s hand in her’s longer than was absolutely needed, but the way Vriska slung her arm around her shoulders once they finally let go chased all those worries out of her mind.

As they walked away Vriska jokingly asked what would Terezi ever do without her as she wrapped her arm around the other’s shoulders and hip checked her. Terezi knew that she was right, without Vriska she most likely would have given in to his advances. And perhaps Vriska sensed this, perhaps she was just feeling particularly pale at the moment because her next words caused Terezi to pause.

“Just kidding. You would have shut him down anyway.” Vriska grinned as if she was. And Terezi could smell that she WAS proud, of course she believed that Terezi could say no to Gamzee. 

But Vriska didn’t know how much she hated herself, and how tempting it was to feel that hatred reflected back onto her. Or how easily she could convince herself that she hated Gamzee just that much when really it was her own self hatred being reflected onto him as well. 

She didn’t say any of this though, because that would mean admitting to a flaw. Being more pathetic than warranted for someone who was moirails with Vriska Serket. She deserved better than that, she deserved a moirail stronger than Terezi was. 

Eventually Vriska got tired of Terezi’s quiet broodiness and pulled in front of her and held onto both her shoulders. She waited, as if expecting Terezi to say something and “tsked” when she stayed quiet and didn’t even acknowledge the change of positions or lack of movement.

“That was you rejecting him, I didn’t help you Terezi. All I did was trip him after you pushed him away. You are capable of saying no to him. After all you stopped our silly cycle of revenge and rivalry.” Her hands moved from Terezi’s shoulders to instead cup her cheeks. 

Terezi shook her head while raising her own hands to hold onto Vriska’s wrists as if to pull them away. Instead she simply hung onto the other teen and thought of how to prepare her answer. She wanted to spill her entire guts to Vriska to tell her the truth of how she hates herself, how it could have been worse. Instead though she only leans into Vriska’s hands and sighs.

“It could have been worse if you weren’t here. Your presence alone has helped me in ways I couldn’t tell you.” Terezi’s hands move, sliding up Vriska’s arms and wrap around her neck and she brought herself in. Resting her head on the junction between neck and shoulder. Breathing in only the calming scent of blueberry.

Vriska swallowed, she’s been keeping her distance from Terezi recently and Terezi knew why. Regardless Vriska did her best to be a good moirail even if her arms found themselves to be around Terezi’s waist pulling her closer in.

“Well good thing John came and knocked me out when he did huh?” She tried to laugh it off but it was empty. 

Terezi made a small sound of agreement as she bounced up and accidentally slammed her face into the underside of Vriska’s jaw. Both girl’s groaned and separated, each rubbing the affected area.

“Tell me next time next time you don’t want me to touch you Terezi! Jeeeeeeeez don’t just go for my jugular like that. It’s a pretty dumb and useless way to die!” Vriska narrowed her eyes watching Terezi warily as she grinned that feral grin of hers. 

Terezi didn’t respond she simply laughed and walked away, not waiting nor expecting Vriska to follow. As she walked away, Terezi listened to whether or not Vriska did follow. She couldn’t help the pleased smile when she heard Vriska jog to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time its [terezi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzxk4KepBOc) and shes at the top
> 
> also im sorry 4 being incapable of being serious lol

Vriska and Terezi stared blankly at the pair in front of them. The meteor was passing through another dream bubble. A fake Vriska and a fake Feferi, paradox space always knows how to surprise them doesn’t it. Every night it threw new things at the two of them. Whether it was a Terezi killed by Vriska for trying to go after Jack, or a Karkat killed by Gamzee early on in the game when he went on a rampage then instead of later. But this? This was new even for it.

“My name is Aranea Serket, I’m your descendent. Or ancestor? Anyway it’s great to meet you Vriska!” Whoever this was, Terezi decided she was a total nerd and it seemed Vriska shared her sentiment.

Apparently there had been another Sgrub session before theirs, and it like Dave and Rose’s had to be scratched for a new start. Except instead of entering the new session these trolls had decided to die instead, thus hiding in the dream bubbles. Vriska and Terezi eventually wandered away to meet these other versions of their so called “dancestors.” 

Aranea was incredibly lame, but Laluta was the polar opposite of her in being everything cool. Terezi lorded this over Vriska but she couldn’t help the uneasy feeling of inferiority to Laluta, Laluta was so cool and Terezi was just a silly dork.

After meeting all the new trolls, Terezi left Vriska to her own devices. She took the chance to nap alone and find herself a quiet dream bubble of her own. Unfortunately, the moment Terezi found herself asleep she was not alone. Aranea had managed to find her and offered to heal her eyes. 

The conversation left Terezi more tired than rested when she woke up. Somehow she managed to feel even worse and all she could manage was hold herself close together and wonder if saying no was the right thing. 

Giving up the one special thing about herself would be hard, but being as lame as she was it was hard to imagine how saying yes would be anything but positive. Maybe if she could see, Terezi would be cool enough to stand proudly at Vriska’s side. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so empty, maybe her insides wouldn’t bleed as much when watching everyone else. 

It was like this that Vriska found her, maybe it was seeing her moirail being so pitiful, maybe it was something else. But she wordlessly scooted Terezi into their nearby pile to get started on a serious feelings jam. Tilting Terezi over, Vriska pulled her lump of a moirail into her lap and started to rub her back. 

“What’s wrong we’re gonna jam this out.” She spoke roughly and when Terezi checked what she was doing she noticed Vriska staring at the wall with hard eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Terezi tried to sit up to support her moirail as well, but Vriska wasn’t having any of it. 

“Nope, that’s not how this works Terezi. You were upset first, so tell me the poison your think pan is giving you today.” Vriska held Terezi in place and looked down at her. Rough hands smoothing her messy hair.

Terezi groaned, long and loud. She moved her hand in the air and giggled when it successfully managed to smack Vriska in the face. “Aranea found me when I took a nap. She offered to fix my eyes for me,” Terezi waited with a held breath to how Vriska would respond to this revelation.

Vriska sighed, one of her hands leaving Terezi’s hair to pinch the bridge of her nose, “I can’t believe she already did it. She just told me about it ‘because I thought it important to ask you about it since you are her moirail.’ As if I were in charge of your decisions.” 

“Hehe seems like we both have the same issue then.” Terezi turned her body to face Vriska and grinned when she said this, Vriska’s responding glare did little to change her mood.

“Just because we’re moirails and I’m technically a higher caste doesn’t mean I will or even can tell you what to do. I’m not like Equius,” Vriska’s hands started to much Terezi’s cheeks and despite the light hearted action her tone was serious. 

“Pyrope looks sadly to Serket, her eyes seemingly begging as she asks ‘Can I oh can I pwease- ACK“ Vriska swiftly delivered justice in the form of a punch to Terezi’s arm.

“Try to be serious! What do you think you’ll do?” Vriska was trying to keep the feeling jam on track, but it was hard when her moirail was giggling. She couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of her mouth when Terezi began to mumble continuations of her pleas between giggles. 

Eventually Terezi rolled off Vriska’s lap and face planted onto the floor, the cold concrete floor calmed her down and she finally responded to Vriska’s question, “I’m not sure what to do. I like being blind, it’s something unique to me and it reminds me of what we’ve been through.”

Vriska’s laughter subsided as she immediately sobered up picking their conversation from were it left off, “It’s not the only special thing about you. There’s plenty that’s unique to only you like who else will remind us of what’s right and wrong? Who else will leave drawings for whoever might be feeling a little low, who else will remind me why we’re all still fighting?” 

She leaned forward to rub Terezi’s back as she lay there quietly thinking what to do. When Terezi didn’t respond, she decided to add her own eight cents to the table, “You should say no, not because I’m telling you to but it seems like your blindness is important to you. Honestly I’m not sure why you would want to have that reminder of what I’ve done to you. But you don’t need it to be cool, you’re enough as you are.” 

Terezi sniffled and refused to be moved when Vriska tried to make her roll over. Vriska tsked and instead opted to lay on top of her vertical to Terezi. She didn’t know how to comfort people, she barely managed to be what Terezi needed in a moirail on a normal day. Crying was not her forte.

After a minute of sniffles and contemplating how to comfort a moirail, Vriska spoke again. “Besides they’re all kind of a bunch of weird dorks. You’re a thousand times better than they ever were I bet.” 

Terezi’s hand flopped behind her until she found one of Vriska’s hands and held on. It wasn’t a comfortable position by any means but it felt nice and expressed all the thanks she couldn’t say with words. 

The next time they entered a dream bubble, Terezi was able to reject Aranea’s offer and genuinely enjoyed talking to Laluta. She even managed to laugh at Vriska’s distaste for Karkat’s dancestor. 

She might still feel inadequate at times, and still feels like she’s missing something that everyone else has. It’s manageable, with Vriska by her side it’s a problem left to the back of her mind. Who has time to be feeling like a fake person when there’s a beautiful girl in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is inconsistent but i think they all are orz whatever its cool  
> anw here u go there r some bits that r good imo and idk why im posting this anymore even but its cool 
> 
> i said last time that that song was terezi but this one is even more her we r sad bitches up in [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYcp1bUb4lU)
> 
> happy gaylentines~

They’ve been on the meteor for a while now, the novelty had quickly worn off and tensions were pretty high. How anyone expected a group of teens to survive a 3 year trip with raging hormones and only each other for company was a mystery.

Except for Gamzee, everyone on the meteor was assembled in various activities around the newly redecorated computer room. Terezi was drawing renditions of all her friends with Dave and the Mayor. Kanaya was creating Karkat a new outfit and he did his best to stand still for her as she poked and prodded, for the most part all was good until Vriska and Rose’s conversation went from constant whispers to a on full shouting match.

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“I’m only trying to create the best possible plan that will lead us to victory, if you don’t like it you’re welcome to create a better one. I’m sure it will be much better than the one I came up with.”

“I don’t need your human sarcasm! I’m not some dumb wriggler, I planned and led many expeditions before you could even see past your cartilaginous nub!”

“Killing weaker trolls is not the same thing as this. I don’t want my friends to die because you stupidly insist on leading us all to our deaths without considering anything other than your ‘infallible luck’ which would have gotten you killed if not for John.” 

Everyone else in the room was stunned silent by the argument between the two heroes of Light. They stood there staring at each other tensely with five pairs of eyes on them. Terezi stood up silently and walked over, she leaned up to Vriska’s ear and whispered something so no one else would hear. She then took Vriska’s wrist and lead her to the transportalizers, everyone bar Rose watched them go silently.

Terezi kept a tight hold on Vriska, even if the other girl wasn’t making a move to get away. She marched right up to her personal transportalizer and took them to her room. Once in, Terezi lead Vriska to one of the many other rooms and shoved her to sit down in a corner somewhere and joined her. She didn’t feel comfortable sitting in a pile with Vriska, this would already be horribly pale, a pile would just be too much. So uncomfortable seats on the hard floor would have to work because what even is a chair or couch Terezi has no idea.

“So what the hell was that,” Terezi figures she might as well get straight into it so she’s as blunt as possible.

Vriska however doesn’t seem to want to get with the program. She’s crossed her arms and is now pouting heavily, staring at the space beyond Terezi. Almost as if she’s avoiding her eyes, which would be ridiculous because Terezi can’t even see with her eyes, and even then Vriska never backs down like this. Ever.

“Vriska tell me what happened in there, why did you suddenly blow up like that?” Terezi scooted closer to her, their knees touched and it caused Vriska to jump. 

“Nothing happened! I was just, ugh, I was pissed that she would think I would purposefully lead everyone to die! I hate how all knowing she acts, how she thinks she’s above judgment even if Rose lead herself and John to their own deaths in the same way I almost did us!” She was a little blue in the face, this was the first time Terezi’s seen Vriska so worked up since Tavros.

It all makes a little more sense now, it made sense but Terezi didn’t know how to handle it. She almost wishes that Vriska would turn this kind of attention onto her again but, everything pointed to that being a ridiculous thought and an overall bad idea.

So she did the best she could, as awkward it was to propose to auspistice between an old hatecrush and someone she felt some sort of natural Seer kinship with, Terezi just walked in blind. 

“Kanaya would hate to get between you two and be stuck in an awkward position again, but if you’re really feeling black for Rose I will auspisticize for you. Because whatever _that in there_ was it's not something that will do anything besides cause unnecessary drama.”

Vriska was looking at her hands when Terezi spoke, she was obviously lost in whatever was going on in her think pan. So when she suddenly slammed her head against the wall in her rush to stare at the source of the scandalous words, Terezi wasn’t too surprised in the least.

“Oh god. No no no no no no no no,” Her head was shaking so viciously that Terezi mildly wondered if Vriska was broken. “This is purely platonic hatred. I don’t want that flighty broad anywhere near me.”

“Good, I really didn’t want to have to be stuck doing something as awful as that. We do need you two to be able to work together though, because let’s face it. No one else will be able to put something even halfway decent than the two of you could. Do you think you can handle that?”

By this point, Vriska was pouting. She mumbled something under her breath that Terezi almost didn’t catch, but she wanted to hear it again so she asked Vriska to repeat herself.

“I said that the two of us could come up with something better any day of the week. If you’re willing to work with me at least.” Vriska mumbled the last part again and turned her face away from Terezi’s who was getting uncomfortably close now, a large grin on her face. It was all the same, even if Terezi couldn’t hear her, she could smell the intent behind Vriska’s words clear as day. 

“Why Vriska! If you just wanted me to lead you could’ve just said so,” Terezi started rambling with an excited tilt to her voice. As she spoke, Terezi kept her scent receptors focused on Vriska’s reactions.

Vriska cycled through amused, shocked, and then eventually dismay at Terezi ignoring the implications of what she had said. In actuality, Terezi caught her hopes and felt it was too soon for her to act as a single unit with Vriska. The shock of her _own_ betrayal, and the hurt from Vriska’s previous behavior the past while hasn’t healed yet. It was too soon, she wasn’t ready, neither of them were ready really. 

That didn’t mean never, it just meant not yet. So when Terezi was done with her Dave Strider inspired tangent, she watched Vriska who was pale and wide eyed fumble awkwardly unable to say anything. Terezi silently patted Vriska’s shoulder as she stood up, she could feel Vriska’s eyes on her searching for something. Terezi only offered her hand to help pull Vriska, and once she was up Terezi papped Vriska’s cheek twice.

Vriksa stood still lost and confused but blushing greatly, watching as Terezi grinned once more at her and walked out of the room.

“Just give it some time we’ll work it out. All we have is time now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my goal is apparently to make these girls go between all quadrants at some point and thats ok
> 
> also vriska<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont rly like this one but the whole thing is dumb and i want to get over with it so WhatEver. my impulsive desire for attention that never comes knows no bounds so we keep posting.
> 
>  
> 
> [vriska](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYGKxxTXqSs)

Vriska opens the door and just seeing Terezi causes her to burst into loud chatter. Terezi who was previously mending her beloved Pyralsprite, sets down her stuffed dragon and welcomes her excitable moirail into her arms. 

“You’ll never guess who I just ran into,” Is how Vriska apparently decides to start her story for the day.

Terezi easily counters, “I actually can considering there’s only 8 of us here. One who doesn’t matter, five who sorta do, and the two who actually do.”

“No fun allowed Terezi is here, everyone watch out!” Terezi stuck her tongue out threatening to lick Vriska in response, “I saw Rose and Kanaya cuddling up and reading a book on quadrants. It was so sickeningly adorable, I had to help Kanaya teach Rose! Poor girl is lost as a grub in the pits is. And don’t. You. Dare. Pyrope.”

Terezi laughed loud and obnoxiously to that and instead of licking Vriska, opts to merely rest her cheek between Vriska’s pointy horns. It was a tricky task, but Terezi was nothing if not determined when it came to Vriska.

“Did you really flush block Kanaya? She’s probably really mad at you for that.”

“Her eyes were only on Rose, I’m sure it’s fiiiiiiiine.” Vriska smiled tilting her head up towards Terezi and added on, “It was really cute actually. I’m glad she’s got someone. Even if it’s a lame human like Rose.”

“I thought you liked Rose,” Terezi frowned slightly but looped her arms around her moirail’s waist getting comfortable. 

“She’s… OKAY I guess. I just also really want to put her in her place,” Vriska shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly despite what she had just said.

“Kanaya would not like that. You’re sounding like you have some  
caliginous feelings for Rose.” 

Vriska burst into loud laughter, “As if! Those two are tied up into a huge mess of quadrant vacillation! It’s amazing to watch, my feelings towards Rose are entirely platonic.”

Terezi remained skeptical but accepted the answer deciding to move onto the more interesting part of that exclamation, the juicy details of Kanaya’s romantic life. “So what were they in today, last week it was black, the week before something ashen.”

“Yeah man these girls are messier than Karkat is with Dave somehow, but no it was definitely more in the redrom area today. Very sweet, very much full of bedroom eyes.” Vriska nodded sagely, her movements causing Terezi’s head to move up and down awkwardly as well. They both hummed at this.

They lapsed into a moment of silence, simply enjoying the comforts of being around one another and the joy that naturally came from laying in a pile with one’s moirail. At some point Vriska had taken to holding onto Terezi’s arms essentially anchoring her into their current position, as if she’d ever want to move. 

When Terezi spoke again, Vriska was halfway to a midnight nap. It actually took some prodding and whining before Vriska was awake enough to hear Terezi when she repeated herself. 

“Why do you think the cross species relationships are so weird,” Terezi finally lifted her cheek from Vriska’s head instead leaning back away from her.

“Probably because humans are weird and only have one kind of romance, that is really just a mix of all our quadrants?” 

Terezi didn’t think it was that but she was also too comfortable to argue. She didn’t know if it could be excused that easily when she herself can’t seem to decide on what she feels for Vriska herself at times. Maybe the whole quadrant system worked for most people, but Terezi personally was starting to understand why Karkat sent her so many mixed signals back then. Sometimes Vriska aggravated Terezi so much that she wanted to retaliate in some immature fashion. Sometimes it was as simple as this, pale feelings as clear as day, and sometimes Vriska was just the most alluring thing and all Terezi wanted to do was a more physical relationship. 

But she knew better than to confuse Vriska with all that. So instead she just did her best to stick with the one quadrant they already had, even if somedays it wasn’t enough. 

“Maybe so, but what we have is enough for me. So I can see where they come from.” At least one thing was true, whatever they had really was enough for Terezi.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Our one relationship is all I can handle and I’m happy enough with just you.” Vriska turned around and buried her face into Terezi’s stomach.

This was enough, being the most important person to her most important person was enough. It was more than she ever imagined possible all that time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done also i had 2 learn how 2 use the hs skin 4 this aergnnbg and its super short bc I Dont Care
> 
> final [vriska](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LXpvwQ5zCo) song

Vriska took the moment to check her phone, Peixes 2.0 was busy telling the ghost army something and they still had some time till English himself came. A moment of not paying attention surely wasn’t too harmful. She figures she can send Terezi a quick update and check in on the dorks on her side. 

What she sees instead is a multitude of teal colored text messages. Vriska first starts to skim but when she sees 

GC: 1 KNOW YOU TH1NK 1’M W34K FOR N33D1NG YOU  
GC: NOT TH4T YOU’D 3V3R T3LL M3 TH4T

She decides to actually scroll back up and read from the start. Throughout reading, Vriska’s fingers twitch to type something, anything to comfort the most important person. It’d be a fruitless endeavor though, because Terezi’s handle is grey and she’s most likely busy with whatever battles are going on out there.

Vriska figures it’s best left till she gets back, which now obviously has to be as soon as possible. They need to have a serious feelings jam about what Terezi has been feeling without telling her, maybe be a little bit more honest. It’s harder to not respond the more she reads however, how could she have not known Terezi was feeling this way, why did Terezi never tell her.

All it does is make her want to hurry the entire ordeal up, send Lord English packing with his tail between his legs. So to distract herself and maybe soothe the need to make sure her moirail is ok, Vriska sends a few messages despite what she told herself earlier.

AG: Same for me.  
AG: About these 8eing a good few years. If I’m being honest, some of the 8est in my life.  
AG: We 8oth have issues 8eing honest, so I don’t think I can let you out do me here.  
AG: I don’t think you’re weak for needing me 8y the way. 8ecause I need you just as much. Even if you didn’t know it, especially even.  
AG: You should have seen the dead version of me, she was so pathetic!  
AG: If it’s you though, I’ll never be a8le to think of you as weak.  
AG: Of course I pity you and the fact that you need me.  
AG: 8ut I need you just as much, that’s how we work.  
AG: We o8bviously need to put a pile together as soon as possi8le.  
AG: I’ll see you when I get back.  


arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Vriska thought about what she sent, it was horribly sappy for her, but Terezi needed it and more. Obviously she couldn’t do a one-sided feelings jam, so this was the best she could do. It needed one more thing though, so Vriska opened up the chat again and sent a couple last messages.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: You’re really important to me too.  
AG: <>

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Satisfied Vriska closed the chat one last time and put her phone down. It would be safe here she figures, far out of the way. She’ll pick it up once the battle is over and on her way home. Turning around and walking away, Vriska didn’t notice the last notification that popped up on her phone.

Messages to gallowsCalibrator [GC] could not be sent!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just want this uglee thing over with so im uploading the rest now bc i finished it and decided on the posting order 
> 
> srry its not chronological ? plus i lied abt the quad swapping im rly bad at it so its not rly... there but thats ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more [terezi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh3yHrW4rpw) song

Terezi was making sure Vriska wasn’t actually going to try to fly away and go after Jack again when she heard Karkat scream. Apparently they had finally reached the cut off point on the timeline with the humans. All they could do now was wait for the **Green Sun’s** death as the signal to move again.

Together the group mourned and accounted for who was lost, Vriska was quiet throughout the conversation and Terezi did her best not to think about why, lest she start thinking about who else could have been killed.

Soon enough Terezi could feel a mild warmth from far away. She touched Sollux and pointed him to the lime scent telling him to send the meteor in that direction and how she knows. Vriska took that moment to rejoin the group and corrected Terezi’s hand. Even she can’t always pinpoint where things far away it seems. 

This was all they needed to be sent on their way, they began to hurtle through the Furthest Ring. Not without a cost though, Sollux was added mentally to the friends lost. So many in just one day, Terezi couldn’t imagine how Karkat felt as he began to cry over Sollux’s body. 

Once the heat and lime scent were right in front of them, the meteor stopped. Terezi noticed some new and old scents, Sollux’s mustard, Aradia’s apple, the favorite licorice red and orange dreamsicle. Which meant that had to be Dave and Rose with them. 

Immediately the whole party devolved into the usual shenanigans, chaos reigning from Aradia’s death fangirl excitement, to Karkat screaming and embarrassing the whole lot of them in front of the human children. The moment Aradia suggested Dave and Rose take the leadership position was the moment Vriska broke out. Her voice commandeering over all the others.

“Hold up. Hoooooooold up I said!!!!!!!! If anything I should be the one leading this team. No offense to Rose or Dave, but neither of them are really suited to leading.” Vriska interrupted whatever Karkat was about to say and she decidedly ignored Dave’s small sound of protest at her words.

Aradia simply smiled at her and replied with, “Rose is the one who must play the role of the strategist. The Seer class knows her aspect comprehensively, as a knower of all fortune she can see the circuitous path that will lead to the most favorable outcome for everyone. Personally, I would defer to her judgment!”

Aradia was all smiles, Vriska all sneers, “Rose can help but she’s on thin fucking ice.” After a moment of consideration she added, “Rose! Explain to these losers what we need to do, I have too many irons in the fire to waste my time on them! So many irons! So many fires!”

Just like that the plans unravelled themselves, of course not without plenty of screaming from Karkat and an abundance of foolish banter from the rest. It continued like this, Terezi and Vriska making fun of Rose and Kanaya’s flirtations, Karkat and Sollux adding to it in their own ways. 

Until then.

It was like a scene from either a troll horror or raunchy troll comedy, the bucket materialized out of seemingly nowhere and moved in slow motion. Destination? Karkat’s face. Everyone else stood silently watching until both he and the bucket fell to the floor.

It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until Vriska broke out into laughter. Terezi could smell the blush on her face from the scandalous object and as Karkat read out the note that John had put inside, she couldn’t take her focus away from Vriska.

Vriska who was alive, Vriska who was laughing and making fun of Karkat. Vriska who would have been dead if not for John’s intervention. Vriska who was beautiful and smiling at the note he left for her. Terezi turned away and noticed Dave watching her, whatever he was thinking she wouldn’t give him the chance to think it, so instead she smiled suggestively and it distracted him well enough. The following Karkat tantrum from whatever his mind conjured was just an extra bonus. 

Soon they’d be on their way to the new universe. The longest and slowest part of this entire game. The calmest 3 years any of the trolls have experienced in their lives. So many things would happen between then and now, but in this moment little else mattered beyond the laughter of children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 for vriska ahhahaha ill never open this again for like a Year 
> 
> the end of the super drabbly drabble mess thx if u bothered reading to here <3
> 
> its the final [vrisrezi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viimfQi_pUw)

They both had been walking, a long time, a short time, any time, it hardly mattered. When you’re dead, time isn’t really a thing anymore. There was nothing but blackness around the both of them now, both girls looking down, two girls lost in thought. Both remembering the past, remembering what it was like when they were only just a little bit younger. 

When they first met on Trollian as young grubs, when they first started to Flarp together. The memories flashed by, but paradox space had a specific idea for the Scourge Sisters. With the dream bubbles collapsing around them, Terezi and Vriska continued walking unaware that they were finally going to see the person they wanted to see most. 

Each other. 

It seems at least in the oblivion of a second death, the outer gods were kind. It was only until the two were only a few scant meters apart they finally noticed one another. Blank eyes met blank eyes.

There was no way to be sure they were from the same timeline, it was the first time Terezi has actually SEEN Vriska in sweeps even before death. But this doesn’t look like any Vriska she’s ever encountered. She wonders what happened. At the same time though, they both knew. They both knew that the girl in front was the one version they wanted to find the most, they both knew they were the one that the other wanted to see the most.

Together as one, they were always best when working as a single unit, Vriska and Terezi stepped closer to one another. Maybe in the grand scheme it wouldn’t have mattered, any Terezi and any Vriska could have met here, or anywhere else, at any other time. But they were both here, one who was killed trying to save her friends, and one who died after the last of all she’s ever known was destroyed.

Once they were within arms distance of one another, they both broke into grins, Terezi before Vriska. Somehow, they just knew. This was the one Terezi killed, this was the one killed by Terezi. The sky cracked more above them, there was only a short amount of time until the end. The dream bubbles were infinite, but eventually it all got eaten up by Lord English.

Terezi reached for Vriska’s hand, it’s been so long since she’s had a kind touch. Since she has even wanted one. Together both children look up above, at the cracks in the universe denoting a dying era of old golds and universes. 

It was Vriska who pulled Terezi into her arms, watching world fall apart and just knowing that this was how it was always meant to be. After all they’ve been through, all that they both did to one another, Terezi and Vriska were always happiest with the other girl by her side.

It was like this that they died a second and final time. In each other’s arms and smiling, it was a good death. And it was another Terezi, far away who gave witness to their death. At least she knew, that even out there they were always together, that the version of herself who seemed so much more capable, who saved them all, was happy even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 is the year we accept that we're all homestuck lesbians and we appreciate it
> 
>  
> 
> [if this aint a vriska song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_CFBjAyPWE)


End file.
